Les Miserables Imagines (Read Intro)
by EnjolrasAndLiam
Summary: So, most oneshots are of the Barricade boys I know the most and others. Please read if you like, they're all reader inserts. Enjoy and please review! :)


**Hello dearies! Welcome to the wonderful world of Marius, Enjolras, Joly, Grantaire, and of course, Gavroche (brotherly love), reader inserts. I am not responsible for your nosebleeds. Now sit back, relax, and enjoy some yummy goodness.  
**

* * *

"Who's there?" asked the National Guard.

"THE FRENCH REVOLUTION!" yelled my one and only Enjolras. God, I loved him so much, it was unbearable. I just can't even process what is going no around me because when I see him, it's like we're the only ones left on this God forsaken planet. How am I supposed to focus when his curly, blonde locks keep swishing from the way he shakes his head. Well, tough luck (y/n), tough luck. Don't even get me started on that jawline...

"(Y/N)!) screamed my fellow companion and best bud Courfeyrac. Before I could pay any attention whatsoever, I was knocked in the stomach with a blow, and tumbled my way down pile after pile of broken furniture built for the barricade. My head kept repeatedly hitting chairs and tables until I finally met the cold, hard ground. (A/N: see what I did there ;) )

I didn't really care about what I had hit and who shot me, all I mattered about was if Enjolras is okay. I tried sitting up, but my head throbbed as I left a disturbed gasp. The pain. It hurt so much that I would rather have Enjolras tell me he doesn't love me, and that's pretty hurtful. I screamed in agony as someone touched my stomach rather firmly, almost as if teasing my flat surface. The person's hand softened as it carefully lifted my over-sized boy blouse. I winced once I felt one finger trace my mark, yet again teasing. Whoever this was I swear I'm going to-

"(y/n) please stay awake. Please in God's name..." never mind. That voice was way too familiar.

"Enjolras..." I muttered, gritting my teeth together in pain. I slowly fluttered opened my eyes to see the all too familiar icy blue eyes widen in concern.

"Oh, (y/n).." the person held me close to their warm chest and I gladly snuggled closer, wishing for this moment. Silence could be heard and everyone seemed quite surprised that the infamous "Marble King" had finally cracked and was now dough in my hands. I gave a small smile of content. The pain was now forgotten, until a certain doctor in training interrupted.

"Enjolras, may I look at her for a quick check?" asked Joly. Before Enjy could even reply, i looked up at Joly. "No, I'm fine. Just let me be..." I trailed off while slowly losing energy. My attention soon gazed back towards the revolution idiot. I smiled weakly at his confused expression. "Bloody hell Enjolras, you're blind aren't you?" I asked mockingly.

His face was pretty much priceless. Right now, it seemed as if time slowed down. That my dying figure was taking forever to just well...die basically. I smiled a little wider, but a warming smile, not an amused one. "Enjolras..it's always been you. Always. Ever since I heard your first speech and stopped just to take away Grantaire's bottle of strong liquor. You never saw though. All those small hints and gestures. You never saw me there.." I replied, feeling a bit dizzy.

Enjolras made a painful face while rain slowly drizzled over us. As I leaned against the barricade in Enjolras' arms, I couldn't be happier. Sure, I was dying but I was dying for a good cause and in my lover's arms. I flashed a sly grin and gave my last and final sentence.

"M'sieur Enjolras, I believe I was a little bit in love with you..." and with that, darkness soon surrounded me.

~Extended Ending~ (3rd Person)

Enjolras vigorously shook (y/n)'s limp body in order to confess his feelings to. He didn't understand what she had said until her final breaths were given. She had loved him all along and he never knew. He loved her too. He cried harder than ever. Finally, things were going his way until this happened. He felt alone. He felt guilt. He felt...useless. He is now to fight for her and not for France.

Enjolras kissed her forehead and carried her to the cafe and set her down on a table.

"I believe I was a little bit in love with you too." Enjolras said, with a single tear escaping his eyes. Maybe it was only one tear, but that tear had meant a lot. (Y/n) was the only woman to ever make him shed a tear. She was everything to him. His inspiration. His world. His _Patria. _

So, in honor, he fought for her and he fought hard, but that fight wasn't enough to beat the enemy. Sadly, but proudly, Enjolras had died with eight bullets to his name. But, there was at least one benefit.

Enjolras could see his beloved (Y/n), along with the rest of the Les Amis, including Eponine. They made the pre-exsistance life worthliving, waiting for Marius to soon join with Cosette. Oh, how that wait took a while.

~**Fin**

**Okay, I know I have no excuse for ditching your guys' requests of more updates so I dearly apologize. I will try to make up for it but Tuesday is my first day of 7th grade (Yes, I am that young, but I love writing stories).**

**Have a good one! And, please review what you would like my next oneshot to be with, Grantaire, ,Gavorche, or with a girl. (Friendship)**

**Sorry, I don't know the personalities of the other Barricade Boys. **

**-Carly :)))**


End file.
